teestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Denizens
Denizens are huge monsters residing in sessions' planets' cores, usually awakening after a player's quest has been finished (i.e. John blowing all the oil away). Canon Denizens Typheus A fearsome Greek serpent, known as the mate of Echidna, who reigns supreme on the Land of Wind and Shade. Cetus A large Greek sea monster who resides on the Land of Light and Rain as well as the Land of Maps and Treasure. According to Jaspersprite, she has eaten all the sea in the ocean. Bleeds purple. Speaks in riddles and does not fight. Hephaestus The Greek god of the forge and the denizen of the Land of Heat and Clockwork. Upon defeating him, he will repair any item of choice, including Caledfwelch. He wields a hammer that controls time. Echidna The mother of all monsters and the Denizen of the Land of Frost and Frogs, the Land of Rays and Frogs, and perhaps Aranea's land as well. Has the Quills of Echidna, capable of scratching the Scratch Construct. Abraxas In Christian Gnosticism, he is somewhere between a demon and an Egyptian god, however, some sources claim he is powerful than both Satan and God. Yaldabaoth The denizen reserved for naturally giften warriors. In Christian Gnostisicism, he is responsible for the birth of the universe. Nix The Greek personification of night and the denizen of the Land of Pyramids and Neon. Hemera The Greek personification of day and the denizen of the Land of Crypts and Helium. Second Session Denizens Frigg She sits in her throne in a mountain and controls the storms and tune. Her castle is an ancient marble and gold piano. To awaken her, her favorite tune must be played. However, the 88 keys are not there. Only 8. A combination doomed timeline wormhole and time rift must be created in order to bring the other 80 keys back from twelve different doomed timelines, at the same time. When the piano is played in conjoint with the tune of the storm, her favorite song will be played, and the mountain will erode suddenly, and all that will be left will be her sitting on her throne. She wields a scepter capable of controlling when things will appear, such as procrastinating certain events and bringing surprises (bringing things too early). In Norse mythology, Frigg is the goddess of the sky, marriage, and motherhood. She is believed to know the fate of each person. Volundr I can't post any of this shit, because that would be a major fucking spoiler. Third Session Denizens Fenrir In Norse mythology, he is a wolf with his mouth barred by a sword. During Ragnarok, he will swallow the moon and therefore leave a void. Girtablilu Titties, ayyy. I got this motherfuckin' thing from that Denizen thing that Shiteating Orcish Ligamentfucker posted, and it said this war for Thieves of Blood, ayy. I looked it up and I saw titties. Black Session Denizens Nike Nike rests in a large volcano atop the highest peak. She is of molten gold, with wings that shine brighter than day. She has no arms or legs, and has a crown atop her head. The quest is to locate the volcano and traverse its dungeons to kill Nike. Talos Talos is Halarm's denizen. He is a man of bronze, moving his limbs like a robot, and has wings of metal as well. Imagine the Colossus with wings. Gavin Hassler has made a deal with him- Talos gave life to the dead Pirate Crew, and Gavin has to obtain Black Skaia. Amphisbaena Amphisbaena is Baekus's denizen. It's a double headed snake, with no eyes. One head drips poison from its mouth, the other drips fire. They surround each other. Baekus's quest was to destroy his planet's land mass (to let a new one, forged of lava and poison) and kill Amphisbaena, but never accomplished it. Venale made a deal with Amphisbaena- she offered her Dream Self in order for the entire Black Session to be relocated. Icelus Icelus is the Denizen of Siqual Fikzen, on the Lands of Seas and Mist. Charybdis Charybdis is the Denizen of Ytekki Revpor, on the Land of Citrus and Text. Charybdis resides in an ocean of orange juice. White Session Ares Greek God of the chaos of war, the Denizen of Category:Game Constructs Category:Session Two Category:Session Three